Full Throttle
by Valendra
Summary: Michiru is having continious hangovers, also having her new partner,Haruka, being star of Police Academy doesn't help much. And she's the b!tchfromhell according to blonde. Oh joy! Rated M due to foul language here and there.
1. Living on the Edge

**Full Throttle **

**Disclaimer:** No, I actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Before you proceed:** I did a bit research on MPD and police rankings, I could only find LAPD rankings so I take them as reference since I couldn't find anything about Japan police ranking(not that I know any country's police department ranking… :/) I also did some research about Tokyo; I'll try to stick real locations and daily habits of Japanese people. If something doesn't sound right, pm me or leave a review. Thank you :)

**Start point**Actually the idea of this story came to me while drinking some time ago. Ok, I wasn't as desperate as Michiru, maybe a little melancholic. I always wanted to write some detective, police story with no supernatural spice in it. Also, I always wanted to see how Michiru would be if she was really pissed off, I kinda love how she turned out. Not our usual fragile heroine, I hope you'll like this new Michiru as well… After a while(a looooong irritating amount of time, I dare say) she'll turn a little bit more to herself, while running Haruka's nerves to the very up limits. Well, this is the first time I write something different than fluffy shoujo, fantasy and romance. Enjoy:)

-------------------------- 

**Part 1 - Living on the Edge  
****(EDITED VERSION)**

_-24th August, Morning…  
Shinjuku, Kabuki-cho, Bar Starlite… 2:55 am-_

It was a clear night, a sky with no clouds around, letting stars shine like diamonds on black velvet. Actually, one could enjoy tonight more if only they didn't spend this beautiful night in a bar… Fingers of a woman traced around the craftsmanship of her glass, almost as caressing a dear. Gazing through the golden shines her drink blinked lazily in her eyes. She didn't upset her drink more, quickly, she swallowed all liquid in the glass at once. She closed her eyes tightly, feeling alcohol flow through her mouth to quite empty stomach. She held glass between her fingers before leaving it on counter, then, like finally she could make up her mind, she dropped glass on counter quite loudly.

"Fill…" she ordered, her voice sounding hoarse, her words felt more of a moan than a language.

Bartender gave her a look, -a measuring one-, but she did as she was told. Took empty glass from customer and quickly prepared another glass of whisky and served with ice.

"No offense dear, but that's fifth… Will you be ok?" she dared to ask.

Woman's hand reached for her glass, she held it gently with her fingertips. Then finally, after comprehending barmaid's words, she looked at her; tired, worn out… Her once beautiful blue eyes were not shining like brilliant sapphire orbs, but like darkest wells of the world, neither her wavy hair shined like the finest silk could be found. She looked more of a human wreck and obviously got through a day of hell… Young woman laughed dryly.

"Seen worse, been there, rose from pits of the hell…" she hissed derisively before having a big sip again.

"Well, we'll be closing in half an hour, so you know."

She put down the half empty glass as bartender left her side; revealing a reflection that was actually so alien to her. A woman on her twenties was staring back behind the bottles on shelves, though she looked a lot older than she should've been. She was a mess, an absolute, helpless mess… Those brilliant blue eyes of hers, were empty and angry, more she looked more she was feeling depressed. Sitting in a bar she would normally hardly glance twice, in a suit she hasn't changed since a few days; her blue-green hair looked untidy, her face looked pale as a marble… Finally admitting defeat on her reflection, she closed her eyes. She passed her fingers through her wavy hair, checking the watch on her wrist which told her it was 3 am. Woman gave a deep sigh as she switched her position slightly. She was glad she didn't wear those tight pants she considered in morning, just a nice dark suit with a loose white blouse. She couldn't bare anything tight on her, not even bra sometimes; made her feel suffocated at a level where she wanted to tear up even her own skin. She even couldn't stand people around her, and it wasn't adding any good points on her behalf…

What have happened to her in past few months? Shining star, Kaioh Michiru, incredible, beautiful lady everyone admired, was now still drinking early in the morning since she left office. Just killing time, only to be back to her desk in 5 hours... Life was not good, especially to her…

"You seem pretty desperate, for a knight in shining armor to rescue you from your distress beautiful lady."

Michiru opened her eyes slowly, gazing at the man sitting on her right from the mirror behind the bar. He had dark brown hair, tanned skin, hazel eyes and around 5'6" she estimated. He looked in his early thirties, quite drunk, probably more drunk than her. She groaned as she raised her glass to her lips, unwanted company was the thing she needed last at the moment. Bar was more quiet now, only customers inside were slowly getting out, awake or not. And this man didn't want to leave alone it seemed.

"Please, my fair lady… How long have you been drinking? I remember seeing you 2 hours ago." He said playfully, and Michiru's mind corrected her previous judgment; this man was quite awake actually. At an irritable level at that… "Is that's your second?"

He had a way with words, an admirable style indeed. Woman traced her teeth with her tongue, letting burning liquid reach every corner of her dry mouth. She smiled politely at man's reflection, but her eyes were rather dark. The truth is, she was pleading inside for him to make a mistake, so she can get her anger out of him.

"No, actually fifth." She said, enjoying the sudden change of man's expression.

Man laughed in a charming way, apparently he didn't believe her, pity… Day by day she was getting more resistant to alcohol; the day she started drinking she could feel dizzy with one glass, at least she expected some admiration. But no, women can't drink and she was a woman who was ready to jump right his arms…

"Ah, now I really can't leave you here. Come on, my car is right outside..." he threw his arm over her shoulder casually. "Allow me to drive you home."

Michiru looked at man; probably he thought she was drunk to even remember her name. She took out her badge, metal shined over black leather to man's face. But, he just made an amused face to Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's official badge. He chuckled as he raised his hand to push away badge gently.

"Come on, my sister even has a copy of them. She uses it for cosplaying though; so you're a little cute officer? Please don't arrest me, I'm only a victim of your-…" and he was getting the juicy part of his speech., unfortunately, his amused grin wiped out as his words were interrupted with the gun this beautiful woman pointed at her with her left hand.

She smiled, deep blue eyes reflecting lots of emotions; amusement, sickness, rage, wildness… She was really pissed off with the man's persistent attitude. He drew his hand back, putting them up as a declaration of surrender.

"Fuck off asshole, or I'll write MPD all over your idiot face with this." She opened lock of her gun. "Which would be quite a pleasure…"

It never failed even once, drunk or awake when a man sees a gun pointed at them they'd usually chicken out. Brave ones usually try to challenge her, which ended up running for their lives or being arrested though. Handsome victim of tonight also backed away cautiously with appearance of Michiru's co-star. He gulped as he stood up, and almost running, he walked out of the bar. She closed lock of her gun after man ran outside; it was an amusing moment there just now. She finished all her drink with one gulp, after taking a deep breath, causally she put gun to it's sheath beneath her arm.

Bartender smiled at her, quite surprised and quite glad. As she put the cash for her drinks, she bowed with an honest 'thank you'. Before leaving the place she glanced around, only a drunken man passed out in a corner and workers were left to her surprise. After stepping outside -feeling chilly fresh air hit her face- she sighed loudly and stared at dark sky. It was covering over city like a dark blanket, because of the lights around stars weren't visible at all. Michiru stared up to sky, standing in the street for a while. Then she laughed to herself, now how was she supposed to get to work awake within 4-5 hours…? And the day has already started, she started walking, tripping a little still with a terrible headache.

She could hit subway, probably to be disturbed by a few scumbags… No, she wasn't in the mood to do some arrestments, not with this head... Though, on a second thought, it seemed like a good way to start day, that would alarm her senses and probably she could spend rest of the day at office napping on her desk. She was just starting to agree the idea, when a burning feeling raised from her stomach and a nasty taste filled her mouth afterwards. She had to lean on the wall, bent over as she couldn't steady her alcohol filled mouth anymore. Soon later she threw up whatever was upsetting her stomach. She took deep breathes, hating the acidic taste covered all her mouth. This was making her feel like more throwing up, but there wasn't anything to throw up anymore. She forced herself to walk away, leaning on the wall still, just to get rid of the nasty vomit sight from her eyes. She searched her pockets for something to whip off the vomit from her face and hands… Scary enough, there were only her car keys, a small wallet for her cards and cash, and a chewing gum. She cursed under her breathe and whipped her mouth over her jacket's undercoat. Better than the sleeve, at least dirt and scent won't be at her sight… She threw chewing gum in her mouth, finally getting rid of the acid taste, Michiru closed her eyes and sat in front of the wall she was leaning.

She probably wasn't going to make it in time to the office, but Rei would understand her - probably... After all she had told her it wasn't going to be easy to get over things within a few weeks, Michiru had promised to try and Rei had agreed to pull back. And she was just getting over, who was she kidding now…? She cursed to the fact that days aren't more than 24 hours.

-------------------

_-24th August, Morning…  
Kasumigaseki, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (MPD), Organized Crime… 8:05 am-_

"Harashi, didn't Kaioh arrive yet?"

A man with a long face in his thirties shook his head, stretching his mouth side to side without using his hands, making sure his expression is clearly understood.

"Negative, she is still absent ma'am."

Young woman pressed her lips together thoughtfully; this was the second time this week. She knew they have gone over the issue before Michiru started her first day. She frowned, then nodded to the man she just spoke to, as a young blond lad was waiting for her to enter her office.

"Ok. Make sure her to see me when she comes." She said and turned on her heels, walked to her office.

Blond closed the door behind him; he sat down with the gesture from young woman. Actually she looked quite fragile, with her long hair, thin figure and round face, she was looking like a model from a fashion magazine. But she was actually the chief of Organized Crime department, despite her looks and age she was a persistent young lady. Everyone in police department recognized her as "Fire Soul", reason was simple: Rei Hino was famous with her fired up determination. She was actually admired by most people, but as a woman she was being pushed so quite often by her colleagues since the police academy. By overcoming every obstacle and succeeding every challenge brought up to her, she proved her worth every time though.

She was examining a folder in her hands while thinking of these; file in front of her reminded quite herself. Her hand paused in air for a moment; she raised an eyebrow and continued with the motion. Throwing long raven hair back from her shoulder, she looked at the person sitting in front of her with interest.

"Tenoh, Haruka?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Tenoh-san, I'm Hino Rei, Chief of this department and I expect respect as being one. I'll be your supervisor from now on, but before we proceed I have to confirm some things." Intelligent sparkles appeared in young woman's dark eyes. "It says here that you're a female, I want to testify that."

"Yes, I'm female ma'am." Replied quite an amused Haruka.

"You were a bright sniper at academy it reads here. Brilliant score, an impressive profile… Though there is a note about your driving. Could you explain it?"

"I'm afraid that's true." Haruka smiled. "It was before I joined police academy though. I was quite young, some of us need to get pumping hormones in different ways."

Rei raised her eyebrows, with a measuring gaze she observed blonde's confident face.

"It writes 'dangerous driving' here, except in cases of emergency I hope you won't do anything dangerous?"

"I drive more safely than before, honestly." Haruka assured, after a hesitation.

"Ok." She said quickly. "Anything special about you I need to know?"

"All are inside my file." Blonde smiled charmingly.

"Alright, Tenoh-san…"

"Haruka, please. Call me by my name."

Young woman made an amused face, not ruining her perfectly professional smile; she quickly looked over rest of the file of new transfer.

"Ok, I'll start calling you with your name soon anyway." She said closing file finally, she leaned in with an honest smile. "Well, welcome to Organized Crime Haruka-san, you'll be Detective Kaioh's new partner. She will be your superior; she's a little on edge lately. You should be respectful to her and be patient. For any kind of information you need, go see Harashi-san, that long faced man. And, he doesn't do those facial expressions to be funny, that's his natural self, never laugh in his face or you'll regret that." From Rei's tone, blonde sensed that she wasn't going to be the punisher of that action. "Well, rest of guys will gladly help you with anything you need to know. Your file tells impressive things about you, it's a wonder you raised ranks so fast. I guess I'm right to think that we're lucky to have you in our department."

"Thank you ma'am, I hope to be a good use for this service as well."

Rei examined young woman sitting in front of her, she shined, her past shined… All these years she formed an impressive student profile in police academy, graduated with first rank, a sniper and a good martial artist. And yet, she was sitting comfortably in front of her, who was 7 years more experienced than her like she was equally experienced. Rei had seen very few people within these years, like Haruka. Her green eyes radiated composure, more masculine features she had were showing a hidden intelligence behind the arrogant look she preserved. Sitting in a white shirt and jacket casually, almost like she stopped here for a coffee break. At first glance, Michiru was surely going to think Haruka, as a playful new graduate who enjoys drinking more than working. But it was pretty obvious to her; Haruka was surely going to use this position as a step to climb higher in her career. With these bright degrees in her record, there was no reason for her not to be. After a moment of brainstorming about her new employee, she smiled leaning back to her chair.

"Since your partner still hasn't arrived, you may do as you wish until she comes. Files she's working on are on the cupboard behind her desk, we have a Shooting Range at basement if you want to kill time; cafeteria is located at roof... But whatever you do, stay indoors."

Haruka smiled to herself, she got up from her seat. She saluted Rei with a head bow.

"Yes ma'am."

-------------------

_-24th August, Morning…  
Kasumigaseki, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (MPD), Organized Crime… 10:35 am-_

Michiru murmured a few greetings to people in the office. She was having a serious hangover a reminder of last night; she sat on her desk as she massaged her temples. Finally digging into the small plastic bag she brought with her, she got a small bottle and drank all liquid it contained at once.

"Having a hangover again??"

Michiru nodded as she kept her eyes closed, recognizing familiar voice. She put her head on the table, praying to die pretty soon.

"Michiru-san, you shouldn't drink this much…" same innocent voice stated.

Michiru gave up; she glanced up at owner of the voice with one eye. There was the prettiest girl standing on her left, leaning over her with such worry that she could almost burst in tears if Michiru's state got worse. She had bright blue eyes, soft porcelain skin framed with silky blonde long hair -which she used to tie in two ponytails after twisting them in a bun. Michiru was always wondering, what a girl like Usagi was doing in here. She still looked like a high school student, who had come to visit her parents working here. But there she was, as an officer of the department she was working in and worrying over Michiru again like she did all these few months. Michiru leaned back on her chair; she managed to form a smile weakly.

"Don't worry airhead, it'll go away soon."

"But it's your third day and you're having a hangover again… I'm worried about you, we all are!" she said tilting her head with compassion.

"We really did miss you Michiru-san." Harashi stated with a monotone voice aided with another one of his widely stretched smiles.

"Without you there is no meaning to our lives!!" some guy cried.

"How about licking her shoes while you're at it Takahashi?" A silver haired man pouted crossing his arms over his chest, but giving up quick, he made quite a sad face. "Well, it's good that you're back."

Michiru smirked, the proud brat, stubborn Kou Yaten was worried about her well being? World must be coming to an end.

"If even Yaten-kun is saying that, then I take it was quite bad."

"It's good, because I need to defeat someone to prove I'm better than the rest." Yaten smiled evilly back at her, their rivalry wasn't a secret. But they were friends, nothing less, which made something inside Michiru hurt. She felt an ember brightened up again as memories rushed, when she thought it finally died, almost…

"See? We love you." Usagi nodded smiling brightly.

Michiru couldn't dare to look her face; she simply nodded as she lowered her head while massaging her temple.

"Oh, I have almost forgotten to tell, Michiru-san." Harashi interrupted with the blankest face a man can have. "Chief Rei-san had summoned you in her office right away you stepped into this chamber. And your new partner arrived early in morning, right after having a cup of coffee and sparing a few words of greetings to us, she headed right to Shooting Range located at the basement of this building complex."

Again, managing to leave all department in something between amazement and fear, he returned to his paper work, after his data-like report. Michiru could only dare to move her eyes to look around, after finding courage to disturb awkward silence she got up.

"Um…. Thank you, Harashi-san…"

"It's no problem Michiru-san."

"And please do try to talk… you know… more at ease… You… tense…" she muttered voicing thoughts of rest of people.

After staring at Michiru with the blankest eyes on earth, he nodded and answered in same monotone tone.

"I'll take your words into consideration Michiru-san."

Yaten moaned as Usagi chuckled covering a hand over her mouth. Michiru rolled her eyes as she smiled slightly, then she almost regretted her motion, another ache had stroke right her head.

"Oi, Kaioh. Feeling bad?" Yaten's voiced echoed in Michiru's head.

She nodded, after taking a deep breathe she stood up and walked to chief's office, which is known between officers also as _Oni's Cavern_…

* * *

_**Finishing:**_ I'm actually proud to announce that I'm back. Now I'll post edited chapters, because I've been getting a lot of reviews telling me that this was a good story, but rushed a little too much. I thought so after a while, noticed that I haven't updated anything since last summer? Well, I decided to give myself some time to think a lot of things(generally RL matters). Now I think I know how to approach this story. I promise, edited chapters will be more detailed, probably a bit longer and working on a slower pace. I'm not planning to let Michiru crack up and run into Haruka's comforting arms any soon, those happen in anime and romantic movies anyway... (kehkehkeh) But don't worry, it'll feel better this way ;) Enjoy!! Thanks for reading!! I luv ya! D 


	2. Nice to Meet You too

**Full Throttle**

**Disclaimer:** No, I actually don't own any senshi... As it says, this is a fanfiction; I'm a fan and fictioning...

**Summary****: **Michiru, being a drunk at nights, is a cop whose new partner just arrived the morning of her third day at work. She's having troubles with her life and having a serious hangover today, and put simply? She's in no mood to feel any enthusiasm about having a new partner. Lately we left her heading to _Oni's Cavern_...

PS. Special thanks to Vanessa Riverton for beta-reading ^^ love you to bits dear!!

-------------------------

**Part 2- Nice To Meet You Too…**

_[24__th__ August, Morning…_

_Kasumigaseki, Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (MPD), Organized Crime… 9:55 am]_

Michiru closed the door behind her and sat down on a chair in front of chief's desk, just as Rei asked. She was late again, looked more than a mess and she well knew what was coming her way… If only it wasn't coming from Rei, she wouldn't endure this morning scolding almost everyday. And if she actually cared about it, she'd have made an attempt to come earlier and perhaps quit drinking too while she was at it.

But that was completely out of the question, so Michiru placed her hands together and threw one leg over the other, and patiently and silently she waited for the approaching storm.

"Kaioh-san… You're late again for work today, is there something you would like to say?"

Kaioh?? On a family name basis already?! Oh, she was in deep trouble.

Michiru knew that Rei would only ever use surnames to address people when she was angry, and you never want to be around her at that time… Michiru frowned slightly, taken over by worry. She hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I… I'm sorry, I forgot I had to report my expected delay." She said calmly.

Rei looked at Michiru with piercing eyes; she placed her fingers together as she leaned on the table on her elbows. To gather her thoughts Rei took a deep breath; she was wondering how long Michiru would keep doing this.

Neglecting her obigations, duties and life. When she first started at MPD, it was Michiru who kept lecturing everyone in office about the dedication they all needed for this job. Rei had to warn her a few times, that as a chief it was her duty to give them a hard time. The young woman looked at the other; the petite one who had circles under her numb, blue eyes for the last two weeks.

"If you did expect this delay Kaioh-san, why didn't you do something to avoid it?"

"I realized it when I woke up. It was past 8:30 am."

After a long silence, Rei spoke in her sweetest yet harshest tone.

"And you're having another hangover, I see…"

Michiru sighed and closed her eyes, the storm was coming. She dropped her head as Rei raised her voice. She expected that much, she deserved it.

"Do you have any idea how you represent this department?!! What are you still mourning for??!! Still hitting to alcohol to ease your pain??!! Pull yourself together Kaioh, because I already gave you 3 months to get over this, plus you did go to therapy for almost a month!!! Get over it already!! It's been months for god's sake!!!"

She breathed heavily as the detective preserved her position - she didn't even wince much to to Rei's dismay. It was like, she wasn't hearing her or worse; she couldn't. Like she had fallen into a catatonic state of depression and was deaf to everything around her.

"Michiru-chan…" she said in distress. "We all lost people, people always lose the ones close to them. Especially in this job, in this department, there's always such a risk haunting us. But, please do me a favor: Leave everything in the past – where it belongs! And if you don't do that? Then that's an order!!" Again Rei raised her voice, stressing each syllable and the end of her sentence. She put one hand on her chin and tapped other one thoughtfully on her table. "I don't want to lose you Michiru-chan, you're just too special to lose. Both as a detective and as a friend..."

"I know Rei-san…" she said finally, raising her head. "I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused to you."

"Don't apologize, just do what I've asked of you!!" Rei hissed out again, she really couldn't hold herself back. "Alright, your partner arrived this morning, _on time_!" Rei spoke as she leaned back, deciding the best course of action was to change topic. "Right now she's killing time because of your irresponsible actions. Find her and work on that Kimishure case. And wash your face or drink a coffee if it'll help you wake up more. You look a mess and I don't want you to scare this new kid off."

Michiru managed a smile, a weak one though.

Rei smiled as well, before letting her go she remembered a few subjects she should stress on.

Michiru Kaioh was known with her bitter return, whom ever she partnered with came back begging for a transfer to another department. Before, Michiru was loved by everyone, she was the jewel of the department; but now she had become the person everyone try to avoid.

Plus, Rei was tired of her attitude to the other officers - it was tiresome and demoralizing. She glanced at Haruka's folder, which was laying under a few more files on left side of her desk.

"Before you go, about the new kid… She's a real prodigy, I dare say. And I mean it Michiru-chan. If it'll mean anything, she's 21 and a detective already. She transferred to MPD organized crime. Don't give her a hard time just because she's your new partner, be patient. Even if she gets on your nerves, before blowing up on her, do something different; come to me. We'll talk about it and I'll handle situation in your place if necessary. And if you get the chance, examine her file sometime."

Michiru murmured something of approval and walked out of office. Her temples were aching a little, she knew this new life style wasn't meant for her. She was tired, troubled and angry at herself most of the time; still, it was a miracle that she could focus on work in that state.

Michiru was still a jewel, proven to be one of the best detectives in the department. She managed to solve two cases since she started the job again. She walked to her desk as a worried Usagi came to check her.

"Wow, she was easy on you." The blonde girl said with an honest voice.

"Yeah… Now I have to find this new partner of mine… Why did she let her to wander off on her own?!!" Michiru hissed as she rubbed her forehead.

"Ah, she went to shooting range! Or was it cafeteria..? Why don't you check both?" The blonde smile innocently, not noticing the annoyed look on Michiru's face.

"Come here Usagi-chan, it's our call!!" Yaten called, and then shrugged to Michiru as he smiled. "Sorry, early birds get the catch."

"Ok, see you later Michiru-san!" Usagi chirped as she took her flight.

The aqua haired woman couldn't smile or show a reaction at all as they left. She was having a terrible headache and it appeared the medicine from morning wasn't all that effective. She groaned as she walked out to have a coffee herself.

After visiting a pay to coffee machine, she walked thoughtfully through corridors. It was funny, she used to enjoy being here and working, but now she regretted coming in each and every day. Life was busy as usual in this building; everybody was working as much as they could.

Once she admired this peaceful environment, but now she loathed it. She walked to fire exit, being greeted by hot summer day so she drank from her refreshing iced coffee she got from machine. After watching the view of the city for a little while, her eyes moved to her left side; where a tall handsome man appeared, almost out of thin air.

She smiled at the sight of him, it felt as if it was three months ago. He huffed as his bright blue eyes glanced at her beneath his black hair. He smiled cheerfully at her, in a genuine and charming way.

"Having another hard time Kaioh-san?" he asked jokingly.

"Life is hard you know, Chiba-san." She answered smiling prettily, nothing like she did just one minute ago.

All her coldness, bitterness was melted away with the warm smile of young man. She was even wearing light make up and a pair of pearl earrings now. He leaned over railings as he kept his eyes on her. Michiru chuckled shyly, feeling as giddy as a schoolgirl.

"What? What are you thinking?" she asked, with a knowing smile.

"How beautiful you are… No matter what, your smile brings light to my day, and I'm grateful to you for sharing that with me."

Michiru smiled sadly, feeling tears rushing her burning eyes as the image of handsome man melted away in reality.

She seemed to see illusions from time to time, was she remembering past? Was she talking to herself meanwhile? Every time it felt like these memories were from yesterday and it was making moving on difficult for Michiru. She sniffed as she put her hand over her face, standing there for several moments to gather the composure once more, inwardly scolding herself for losing it for that split second.

_[24__th__ August, Morning…_

_Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (MPD), Women's lockers… 10:25 am]_

Michiru stood in doorway as her eyes caught a familiar figure. A tall woman with tanned skin, with long dark green hair reaching to her hips; she was one of the most admired female officers of MPD. Once she was on the top list too, three months ago. She leaned into a wooden case as she drunk a little more from the coffee, waiting for other to realize her presence. The tall woman hesitated for a moment, before she turned around to see her friend. A beautiful smile formed on her tanned, noble face.

"Michiru-chan… What a great surprise." She said, fastening her belt as she spoke to the aqua-haired woman.

"Setsuna-san…" Michiru smiled as she walked inside. "I heard that you're leaving… You got the promotion you wanted for so long, congratulations!"

The tall woman smiled with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry; I was going to visit you before I left. And I was just going to do it now."

"It's ok, I visited you. Now it's your turn." Michiru said, managing a mischievous smile.

"No seriously, want to have a snack? Or we can get some coffee… You got the time?"

"Oh, I have a partner to chew on." Michiru said idly, sipping from her coffee.

"Another?! That's the third!"Setsuna exclaimed indredulously.

"I know, also I have to find her. Rei-san said she was on loose, and Usagi-san said she was somewhere between cafeteria and shooting range…"

"That's the whole building Michiru-chan." Setsuna stated and Michiru nodded with her eyes closed. "How are you? I heard you were still having issues, not with your new partners only, with others as well." When shorter one didn't respond, Setsuna continued. "Michiru-chan, I have been hearing things… Are you still drinking?" she asked, despite already knowing the answer.

Michiru looked away and drank more of her iced coffee. The tanned woman sighed; she began to untie the braid revealing a cloak of dark green hair on her back. She began to make a bun with half of it.

They had a sisterly bond; Michiru and Setsuna along with Rei. They always shared their thoughts, problems and happiness. It was saddening to see how distant Michiru's emotions were now; she wasn't willing to share them with anyone at all. And it was heart breaking, she was dying to hear how her petite friend was doing, but time was limited.

"You know, it's not the solution."

"Yeah, drinking only makes you remember more, not forget. I know my limits Setsuna-san, I don't drink to get drunk and forget anyway."

"Good then…" Setsuna spoke curtly, checking her reflection on the small mirror in her locker. "Who is your new partner, someone from here?" Setsuna changed subject while taking out a lipstick in dark cherry color and beginning to apply it to her lips.

"Nah, a new graduate. Pride of Academy, a prodigy, be nice to the lady!!" Michiru said as she mimicked Rei's scolding voice. "Can you believe Chief Rei was talking protectively about her?? She almost scolded me for the future bickering I might give to her." She laughed dryly.

"Did you read her file?"

"No… not yet…" Michiru took one last swig and finished her iced coffee.

"It could help you, you know. Knowing about the limits and talents of your new partner gives you-"

"Screw her…" Michiru cut Setsuna's words. "I don't want to learn about her. The _too perfect picture_ is making me feel like I need to throw up."

Setsuna sighed, turning to face her friend.

"Michiru-chan… She's not at fault for being assigned as your partner. She could be Usagi-chan's or Yaten-kun's too." She held shorter girl's hand in hers. "Look, if you were assigned to a new partner, 3 months ago… If they reacted to you as the way you do now, wouldn't you feel bad? I know the real Michiru, the one I know, I know she would feel awful." She continued after Michiru didn't say anything stating her disapproval on the subject. "Now, promise me as your best friend, please take one of your professional approach techniques - take deep breaths or something whenever you have to face her. Then you'll be fine… I'm sure; if Rei did compliment on her she must be really good. And you deserve only the best." Tall woman added with a loving smile.

Michiru looked up tiredly smiling a little; she accepted the embrace the tall woman offered.

"What will I do while you're in Chiba District?" she murmured weakly.

"You'll hop on the subway and give me a call is what you'll do, so I'll come and fetch you." She chuckled before gently leaning forward and kissing over shorter one's wavy hair.

After the touching moment was over, Michiru walked out of lockers with her friend, shoving her hand in her pockets. It was already time to say goodbye, somehow Michiru was feeling a little heartbroken too.

"Good luck on Chiba PD, chief Setsuna." She said, sarcastically.

"I thought it'll take some time but, when you say it like that… I might get used to this title a lot faster than I thought." Setsuna smiled, allowing a rare but fitting arrogant smile make its way on her dark face.

Michiru laughed and waved after the tall woman. If her new partner was Setsuna, she wondered how she'd react to her; Yep, she was pretty bitchy for a long time, but she couldn't convince anyone that these times are the ones she was really trying to be a good girl for real…

_[24__th__ August, Morning…_

_Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department (MPD), Shooting Range… 11:02 am]_

Walking down three flights of stairs, Michiru finally reached the Shooting Range located in the basement. Before she walked in, her eyes caught the clock; 11:02.

It was an ordinary range; just by the door there was a cabin for instructor, where officers signed a schedule sheet and could borrow several firearms from a locked private room behind the cabin. Michiru walked to instructor sitting behind the counter; he was reading a magazine about guns; another one about cars were resting over a small pile of many others beside him.

"Echi-kun…"

"Oh!! Hi Detective Kaioh, nice to see you're back."

Michiru gave a dry smile of appreciation.

"You're not here for a practice session I assume."

"No, not today… Which one is Tenoh Haruka?"

Man looked at his sign sheet then pointed out a blonde who was right in the middle of the rang, in between the other six that were also there today.

Michiru walked to the tall blonde and stood behind her; the blonde seemed totally focused and she was solely drawn into the practice, but maybe she was aware of the eyes behind her. After a few moments the taller blonde dropped her gun and turned around to look at Michiru.

Michiru's first impression on her new partner was, well to be honest, she was quite impressed. As far as Michiru could tell, this Tenoh Haruka had bright green eyes and handsome features that made alarms in her head run wild; Michiru doubted if this blonde really was her _female_ partner.

But after glancing over her figure -which was quite tricky to notice under the shirt and pants the blonde was wearing - she was satisfied with blonde's gender.

Haruka took off her protection glasses and headphones before passing her hands through her short, soft, sandy blonde hair. She didn't make any effort to flash a charming smile in Michiru's direction but after a moment she did spare her a brief approving smile formed on her lips before she leaned back and checked over her gun.

"May I help you?"

"Tenoh Haruka?"

"The one and only." The blonde replied, putting the safety on her gun as she walked over to her belongings. Haruka looked over to Michiru as she spoke, "You're my new partner?"

"Let's make this clear, _**you**_ are my new partner." Michiru stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Haruka hesitated for a moment, she looked at the worn-out and tired face watching her. If this part of hers rested, and if she maybe did put on some make up, or if she even gave some indication that she simply cared about how she looked, well then… her partner could be a breathtaking beauty.

But for now Haruka was staring at two ocean blue eyes; eyes like that shouldn't be so cold, they shouldn't be able to deprive anyone who looked into her eyes of warmth. It was like a front she had put up; cold and aloof.

She remembered Chief's words, 'Be patient with her.'

"Yes ma'am." Haruka spoke calmly, showing a perfectly amicable smile as she threw a dark brown jacket over her form.

"Don't ever dare to mock me rookie, I won't tolerate that kinda crap."

"That wasn't my intention…" Haruka murmured, sighing.

"Good, now come with me to the office. We have a case to work on."

"Kimishure case?"

Michiru looked quizzically at tall blonde as they got out of shooting range, did she actually look over that case file?

"I overlooked that file this morning. Wait, it's still morning, technically." She said with a little bit of sarcasm and feigning to look at her watch; all of which didn't escape from shorter woman's notice.

"Yeah, still morning… If you don't want rest of your day become a twilight zone, keep a low profile smarty." She barked silently whilst maintaining the sweetest smile she had in her arsenal.

Haruka smiled at the irony; this new partnership already had a new murder case waiting for them in their joint future…

Starring Michiru Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh, though the roles of the victim and murder hadn't shaped in Haruka's mind yet.

This was going to be a looooong day…

-------------------------

**Ending Note:** Right… and you didn't see a real fight yet, on next chapter you'll :D I don't know why but this story is really fun to write!!! I hope it was a satisfacting chapter ^^ I feel overwhelmed sometimes, it's a little tricky style I'm using lately. Considering english is my second language -_-;; Enjoy and expect 3rd chapter soon! =D


End file.
